Mine de Charbon
by Amber and Ruby
Summary: "He won't…" "He's mad!" A scream escaped my lips as pain shot through my body. "Stop it! Stop it!" students shouted. He laughed. No! I wouldn't let him enjoy my pain. He'll soon be among the death! HP4. Cedric x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Mine de Charbon**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Preface:**_

I dance in the muddy streets, bare foot, pleasing the eyes of the yearning lads. The air is stinging my skin… It's chilly. I don't mind. I'm used to it. I sing in my native language… The lads don't understand a single word but they're pleased with the melody; a melody of magic… They're in a hypnotic state… My brothers steal their money… We're doing nothing wrong… They have too much… We have **nothing.**

This is my life… an illiterate gypsy with magic pumping in her body; dancing in London streets.

Until he comes with a letter and I become a literate gypsy with magic pumping in her body; trying not to sleep at those boring wizardry classes.

~ _Isidora_

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 MadEye Moody

**Mine de Charbon**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Mad-Eye Moody**_

The sun didn't grant the mortals with it's presence that Monday morning. Grey clouds hid the sky… Maybe the sun will show her beauty this week, I thought.

Many people were like ants at King's Cross station. Mothers and fathers were hugging their children, others were warning them to behave. My parents didn't come. I remember that on my first year, Dumbledore had accompanied me. Students were awed. Who is she to be accompanied by the headmaster?

Of course, at that time I didn't realize who Dumbledore was but by time I realized that he was a good wizard. Then, at the second year they came and they were so scared! They never have left the country and London seemed like a giant city. No one seemed normal…

People stared at us… We were all barefoot and had simple clothing. My parents were scared… all that noise… all that building. They never came to London again.

No one was staring at me like they did for the first three years at Hogwarts. They became used to the idea that a gypsy had the ability to perform magic. The only people who were staring at me were the first years. I sat on a bench, waiting for the clock to mark ten minutes to eleven, until I got on the train.

Before I started Hogwarts, two months before to be exactly, Dumbledore started teaching me English. I spoke little English and the little words I knew were: Good morning, money, sunny, rainy, thank you, help and yes. Plus some other swears that I heard. My vocabulary increased but my accent- it was horrible; still is. Yet, today, I'm proud to say that I know how to speak English.

When I was in the castle, I felt trapped. I wanted to go back home… But Dumbledore was patient. The teachers, however, weren't really keen on me. I skipped lesson, when I attended I slept and wasn't able to perform a single charm with the wand!

However, Dumbledore learnt that I couldn't perform wand magic because I wasn't like them. I performed magic without wands… Some students were jealous; others called me names… That's why I always got in fights. Parents came to Dumbledore…wanting me out of the school… He refused.

By the third year, I learnt how to read and write and didn't skip lessons. Nevertheless, in lessons I remained silent… hating them… like they hated me…

I got on the train. I opened the first compartment that I found and sat down. It wasn't empty but I didn't bother to ask: Can I sit here? Whenever I asked, they told me 'no' and when I didn't ask, they left after a few moments.

I looked at them. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They stared at me… knowing that I was unstable and volatile… easily to annoy…

"Hello," Hermione was the first to speak. Even though, we were in the same house, we had never spoken… until now.

"Hello," I said, giving them a small smile.

The others nodded.

Hermione was reading the paper. Next to her was another; unfolded.

"Can I read that?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Hermione smiled. "Its yesterday's…"

The train started moving.

"No worries… I rarely read the papers…"

"So, you don't know what happened?"

I eyed Ron.

"What happened?"

"Someone conjured the dark mark," Harry said gravely.

I shrugged. This stuff didn't matter to me. I opened the paper and started reading.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything…" It was a woman's voice.

"I'm gonna buy something-I'm hungry," Ronald said. I looked at him.

"Do you want something?" Harry asked. I smiled. How nice of him.

"No thank you," I said. I was happy that they didn't leave when I entered in the cabin. They had a nice atmosphere around them.

After sometime, I put on my uniform and my black shoes. I couldn't remain barefoot, even though I loved to.

We were in the Great hall when Dumbledore announced the big news; the Twizard tournament. Then he welcomed Beauxbaton's girls. What is the Twizard tournament?

"Hey, Percy?" Percy looked at me; a bit puffed-up.

"Yes?"

"What's the Twizard tournament?"

He explained quickly and turned his gaze to the big door. "Thanks," I mumbled.

A group of blondes came rushing in realizing butterflies. The boys were awed. The girls were jealous. I was mesmerized by the butterflies… On flew towards me, rested on my finger and flew away. A really tall woman and I mean _tall_, entered. Dumbledore introduced the Durmstrang boys. I sighed as I twirled a black hair on my finger. This was getting looonnngggg.

First of all, I was hungry… my stomach was rumbling and making loud noises. Neville, the fourth year, looked at me. "You hungry?" he asked.

Neville was a nice shy boy. I usually hang with him at lunchtime and at the library, even though I'm three years older than him. I nodded. He gave me a chocolate. "Thanks mate," I said and gulped the chocolate.

And the second thing which made this moment drag was my impatience. I hated being still for a long time. I wanted to go out and run… but I couldn't.

"Eternal glory," Dumbledore began, "is what waits for the student who wins. But to do this, that student must survive three dangerous tasks."

"Wicked!" one of the twins said. Clearly, they would want to participate.

"For this reason, the ministry imposed a new rule," his strong voice echoed around the old walls of the hall. I stared at the ceiling. The sky was beautiful… dark blue… parts darker than others… no stars…

I didn't hear what Dumbledore's last words were, but there were boos. I turned around. "What?"

Neville looked at me. "You must be seventeen to participate," he said. I shrugged. I was seventeen but probably wouldn't enter. Eternal glory didn't seem to be a magnet for my interest.

Thunder was heard. I smirked and chanted under my breath; thanking the gods for the rain… praying that tomorrow would be sunny. Rains leaks from the roof. Screams! A man appears and waves the wand and the rain stopped. I had a bad feeling. He had spirits which were black… blacker than black it's self.

I got up. "Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"I'm tired," I lied. I wanted to get out…

When I was outside, I exhaled noisily and slipped out from the shoes and the socks. I was far away from the black spirits… that meant I was safe… for now.

**Thank you for reading. Cedric will appear in the next chapter and reviews will be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unforgivable

**Mine de Charbon**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A.N. **Thanks for reading and reviewing, plus adding to favorites. ;)

**Unforgivable**

Neville had followed me. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes showing concern. I nodded. I couldn't tell him about the spirits that have entered school with that weird looking man; later I learnt that his name was Mad-Eye Moody. He wouldn't understand… They wouldn't understand… They thought they were mightier, that they had blood better; that other creature and that gypsies' blood was cursed… Idiots.

I was away from the spirits…

"Are you coming? Dinner is already on the tables," he said. I shook my head.

"Thank you, Neville," I murmured. I touched his head and started murmuring in my native language; chanting a spell. His eyes were wide… He didn't understand anything. Violet sparks flew around us. When no more words escaped my mouth, he stuttered and asked, "What was that?"

I smiled sadly. "Evil has entered… you're protected… for now…"

His eyes were wide. "E-Evil? W-What do you mean?"

"Go," I ordered. He nodded meekly and walked back to the great hall.

That morning, at dinner, in my satchel, I was carrying loads of stuff to protect me from his evil. I had a lesson with Mad-Eye Moody. I shivered. I had breakfast. Students were talking about the Twizard tournament; making bets from which house would be the Hogwarts champion.

I was smart in the uniform…for now. It was a bit sunny but still windy. I smiled happily. My short curly hair was a mess, I knew, but I didn't care. My smile faded as I went to Potions with the Slytherins.

Potions was boring, like always… All I did was take notes. I knew that I had lots of spelling mistakes and that my writing was far from neat. Severus asked me twice in his lesson. Maybe he decided that this year he would start picking on me? Of course, I didn't know any of the answers.

As I was on my way to Herbology, I saw Hermione. She smiled at me. I gave her a small smile. Following her was Neville. He was white as Nearly Headless Nick. What happened? Potter seemed to be talking to him and Ron looked a bit more flushed than usual.

Then it flashed to my mind. The evil spirits disturbed Neville's tranquil spirit. The recite wasn't enough to stop those wicked spirits… I shuddered as I quickly made way to Herbology.

As I walked in the shed, I felt blissful… I watched as the spirits of trees surrounded every person in the greenhouse; that's why the students always were calm in here. The spirits were chanting and I twirled around content. Obviously, my actions used to attract lots of attention from my classmates but after some time they became used to my impulsive actions. I would start dancing in the corridor or in the grounds… sometimes they threw a sickle or two… maybe to silence their guilt.

I got my satchel, heavier than usual and flopped myself next to a boy who had perfect grades; Cedric Diggory. How did I know him? Well, it's a pretty simple story. I was failing all my classes and McGonagall grew frustrated. No Gryffindor wanted to help me and so asked, let's say ordered, a poor Hufflepuff to help me mingle in this school during the first year. Clearly he wasn't happy. We couldn't communicate well and when he grew on my nerves I used to throw books at him; to make him quit.

"Look at your left? _Mrs. Weirdo_ sat next to _you_," I heard a girl with red curls hiss to Cedric. I saw Cedric's head angling towards me say.

"Want to say something?" I said angrily, staring at them. The Hufflepuff with dyed hair flushed and turned around. Clearly the attempt to look cool to Cedric failed completely.

Cedric stared at me. "Sorry. It was rude of her…"

I nodded, trying to stifle my anger, remembering Dumbledore's speech the Xmas before. The spirits -invisible to the others eyes- circled around me as they tried to calm me down.

"Isidora?" a hesitant voice asked. I looked up at Cedric's pale face.

"What?" I asked sharply, still annoyed with the red head.

"You wrote 'receptors' incorrectly," his voice was kind. I stared at him.

"'Receptors' is written with a 'c' not with an 's'."

I looked at the word that his pencil pointed to. I shrugged and left it as it was.

I walked slowly to D.A.D.A. I was terrified…and I couldn't tell anyone about my feelings. They wouldn't understand. Those spirits could torment souls…cause pain…

Once, when I was eight, and I was pick pocketing with my eldest brother, we came face to face with these evil spirits surrounding a drunken man… My brother couldn't speak for a week, terrified with the pain that they made him feel. They didn't affect me that badly. Only that I felt really depressed and couldn't perform any magic for a day.

Mad-Eye Moody was already in the class. I looked at every corner… They stood there… hungry… I shuddered. The man was standing next to the black board, watching intently my movements. I started chanting and praying.

"What got into her?" I heard Percy ask. I stared into the teacher's eyes… I wasn't going to let him intimidate me… I wasn't a coward, I was usually brave but I knew that _I was alone_ with these dark forces that _only_ I could see. Only I. Not even Mad-Eye Moody!

I sat at the last row. "What's that?" Martha, a girl with wavy blond hair, asked as she pointed to a glass bottle filled with bull's blood. Her friend took the bottle from my bag, ignoring my attempts to take the bottle bag.

I hear the chair next to mine move. From under my eyelashes, I saw Cedric Diggory. "Give it back!" I said. The blood could keep the spirits away. She was about to open it when I gripped her hand roughly and took it away. I saw a red circle around her wrist. Her eyes were wide.

"Beast. What's that for gypsy?"

"For ignoring me when I told you to give it back."

"It has unpleasant odor! What is it?" Martha asked. I laughed. "Bull's blood"

I heard Cedric trying to muffle his laughter as he watched there face twist into a disgusted expression..

"What! Yuck! Why you filthy-"

"That's to keep the evil spirits away… This class _is invaded by them,_" I said loudly. Moody looked at me.

I turned my head towards the front.

"Your sense of humor is bad," Cedric commented.

I looked bemused at him. "I wasn't joking."

His face looked shocked and he nodded slowly.

"Alastor Moody," he said as he scribbled his name on the blackboard. As if we didn't already know!

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

No breath was heard…

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

What are unforgivable curses, I thought as I carefully wrote.

"Three," Cedric answered.

"And why are they called unforgivable?"

"Because any one who uses them goes to prison," he said.

"Correct. Now the ministry says you're too green to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared!"

Green? Prepared? I miss Lupin… At least I enjoyed the lesson with him… He carried pleasant spirits…

"Isidora?" he shouted throwing a chalk at me. I threw it back annoyed.

"Can you give me a curse?" he asked as he walked towards the desk. "No help, Mr. Diggory," he added as he puffed white steam from his mouth.

"Go to hell," I said.

"Ten point from Gryffindor. Isidora, you should watch your tongue because I have a sixth sense that is saying that it is _your tongue_ which get you killed!"

Gryffindors glared at me.

"The curse is the imperious curse. Look-"

He grabbed a spider, waved his wand and the arachnid went from table to table. Giggles. Shrieks.

I looked. So these wizards could control others… there magic was vile…

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" A rush of magic was building inside my veins. I was holding the pen with a tighter grip.

_Don't do anything reckless!_

McGonagall's voice echoed through the tunnels of my brain. The spider kept wriggling.

"Are you okay?" Cedric's voice caught my attention. I gave him a quick glance. He looked concerned. My stuff in the satchel, along with the bottle of blood, didn't seem to be working. The black spirits were floating among the students… One spirit was spiraling around my neck and torso.

"The last curse?"

"The cruciatus curse," a boy mumbled.

"Correct! Bravo! The torture curse…" The spider squeals. I shudder.

"Stop it!" I shouted as I stood up. Mad-Eye Moody smiled cruelly. The spider yelped. A jolt of green light shot out of my left arm and Mad-Eye Moody was thrown backwards. I walked to the aisle, opened the window and let the spider out. Murmurs were heard.

"You're mad, _cruel_…" I accused as he got up. He laughed evilly. "The gypsy. The one with _dirty blood_!" he said as he laughed.

Suddenly, I saw him raising his wand, pointing it at me.

"He won't…"

"He's mad!"

Pain shot through all my body. I couldn't but help a scream escape my lips…

"Stop it! Stop it!" students shouted. He laughed.

No! I wouldn't let him enjoy my pain. He'll soon be among the death!

My spirit left my body and the body dropped dead.

"_He killed her_! Someone call a teacher! _McGonagall_!" a girl's voice shrieked.

My hands were around his neck, trying to suffocate him. He struggled to get the pressure away… but he couldn't. I was a spirit! His black spirits tried to get me of him. My spirit was outnumbered. My body sucked me back and I was back in my body; unconscious.

**A cliff hanger… Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4 Interlude

**Mine de Charbon**

**Amber and Ruby**

**Diclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter is a bit short but it is important for the story. And, thanks for alerting _Mine de Charbon_.

**Interlude**

_1981_

_Ebony rested her indigo eyes on a man with dark hair, black eyes and chalky skin. He stood next to the caravan. His body was covered by a black cloak and he smiled at her. Surrounding him, in the day light, were something like black mist; something that Ebony had never seen before that moment. The gypsy's heart rate increased. Evil rolled towards her like waves rolling toward the sandy shore. Ebony whistled. From vapour, a black mutt appeared. The gypsy felt slightly safer. Slightly. Her eyes widened as he made a step towards her. Who was this man? The dog whimpered._

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully, we'll update soon. We're in the middle of writing chapter 5. Reviews will be appreciated. **


End file.
